Tourniquet
by Melo-Theatrical
Summary: After Harry's 5th year, his inner demons start to catch up with him, and the only peron who can help has problems of her own...
1. Bedtime Illusions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but damn I wish I did.. (OOTP SPOILERS!)  
  
"Harry."  
  
The voice that had started haunting him was ringing in his brain.  
  
"You know you want to come."  
  
Harry squeezed his eyes shut so tightly, tears started to stream down his pale face.  
  
"She's waiting for you."  
  
His head started to pound with the pain that seared from his forehead. The nightmares were becoming worse lately, ever since that day at the ministry.  
  
"Come Harry, you know you are destined."  
  
He pushed his pillow even more over his throbbing head. 'NO.' He mentally yelled, 'GO AWAY!'  
  
But Harry knew he would never go away, unless..  
  
He didn't even want to think of the prophecy. It was meaningless to him.to the world.to the ones who already died.. to Sirius..  
  
Tears continued to stain his dusty bed sheets, until the voice of a waking Dursley awakened him.  
  
"Boy! You bloody well get up now before I come up there!"  
  
Harry mentally cursed his massive Uncle, and opened his bloodshot eyes to the silence that consumed his life. Another day, another destiny..  
  
A/N: This is the beginning, let me know what you think. Thanks! 


	2. Red Memories

Disclaimer: Do not own HP and all that hoopla….  
  
Ginny Weasley awoke with a start. It was happening again; the one thing that made Ginny different from any other witch. It was him. But this time, it seemed as if it was not her he was trying to possess, but someone else…but why did she know about it?  
  
The sweat that had originally soaked her forehead was beginning to dry now. She would usually see the sun rise at this time at the burrow, but since number 12 was physically hidden, the only thing that could awaken her was either a nightmare or a cough from Kretcher, the house elf.  
  
The dreams had been haunting her since the Triwizard Tournament one year ago in June. She hadn't told any one about the dreams she was having. She felt as if she wasn't important enough to be worried over.  
  
'Harry needs more care than I do', she thought.  
  
Harry. She could still see his face when he had ran past her in the department of mysteries. It was filled with anger, torment, and pure hatred. She had never seen Harry look the way he did before that night. His emerald eyes had become a deep forest green overshadowed with rage. And still when he looked as though he would kill, Ginny could still see the fearful little boy that she had fallen in love with.  
  
'Oh God. Why did this come back to me again?'  
  
Ginny had originally gotten over Harry the previous year, and even started dating. But it wasn't until that night that she realized her feeling had never gone away. They had just been hiding in the back of heart for the past year. And when she finally rediscovered them again, she realized her crush was gone, and now a profound love remained in its place. She mentally shook herself of the thought of love when her world was crashing down right before her eyes.  
  
Her brother Percy, had become estranged to the family. Even when the ministry declared that You-know-who had indeed returned, he still thought the whole idea of the matter was plain rubbish. It was then that he left his position at the ministry and went to travel abroad. His decision to leave had of course had not gone over well with the rest of the family. She tried to block out the family argument of the century and focus on something else.  
  
She thought of writing to Harry, but realized that it might be to painful. After all, he had his own grief to cope with, and she highly doubted he wanted to be pestered by his best friend's 15- year- old sister.  
  
"GINNY! MOM WANTS YOU TO HELP HER CLEAN THE KITCHEN TODAY!", a disgruntled voice called.  
  
'Oh Ron.'  
  
Maybe something's still the same. Even if it is your prat of a brother. 


	3. Morning conversations

A/N: Sorry I can't do quotes, guys, I know it sucks! ( see  
  
Number 12 Grimmauld place was just as gloomy on a Monday morning. Even though it was summer, Ginny felt as if she was still living in the cold castle of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Not that she did not love Hogwarts of course, it was her home away from home, but she had always looked forward to the warm sun that captured the burrow. She longed for the morning swims at the lake, and the competitive Quidditch games between her and her brothers.  
  
Oh well, she thought, at least they were all was safe.  
  
Ginny paused for a moment to contemplate what she had thought. Physically safe, Yes, but emotionally and internally safe, Ginny knew she was not. She could she Fred and George carrying on carelessly with their joke shop as if they had no other care in the world. Percy was gone, Her mother and father were acting as if nothing was happening, but behind those closed doors of the order meetings she could feel the tension rise out of the room. Ron was the only one who seemed to be aware of these happenings.  
  
Ginny had always been the closest to Ron growing up, and when he left for Hogwarts his first year, she was devastated. When she finally got to see him a year later, their relationship had changed from brother and sister to almost complete strangers. It remained like that until last year, when Ginny finally started to become one of the group, one of the friends. Since then Ron and Ginny seemed to just enjoy each other's company, not necessarily talking but just enjoying the fact that they were there for each other, no matter what.  
  
Ginny, did mom talk to you today? asked Ron, coming out from behind the refrigerator door.  
  
No, why I just got up, because of your bloody screaming, Ginny said with a hint of humor.  
  
Ginny!, said Ron, dramatically looking aghast, I have never heard you swear!  
  
Ginny picked up the half eaten roll on the table and launched it at his head.  
  
Hey! I was gonna eat that!, he shouted, I gotta bulk up for Her,Uh, Quidditch!  
  
Ginny smirked at Rons horrible attempt to cover his slip up.  
  
Oh and would this kind of quidditch have brown curly hair, and be as smart as a whip?, she teased.  
  
Rons face lit up like a Halloween jack-o-lantern.  
  
I was not, no way Ginny, you are mad!, he retorted.  
  
Seeing that she wanted to keep the other teasings for later, Ginny decided to stop, but just for her blackmail's sake.  
  
Anyway, said Ginny, looking for a pot and cleaning soap, " Have you heard from Harry or Hermione?  
  
At the mention of Hermiones name Ron dropped his apple, but quickly covered it up.  
  
Uh, Hermione wrote to me, but I still have yet to hear from Harry, he said, you know it's kind of unusual, I mean he usually wants to hear from us, and now its as if he does not exist.  
  
Ginnys stomach gave a violent churn. Inside she knew something was wrong with Harry, something she could feel, something only she could understand…  
  
How many times have you tried?, she asked, her heart beating a little faster.  
  
Uh, probably about five, no wait six, I forgot this morning.  
  
Ginny rose up off her position on the floor and rounded on Ron.  
  
SIX TIMES! YOU WROTE HIM SIX TIMES, AND YOU NEVER EVEN THOUGHT THAT SOMETHING MIGHT BE WRONG?  
  
Her breath was becoming irrational and Ron could see it in her face.  
  
Listen, he said putting a hand on her shoulder, You have got to calm down Ginny. The last thing we need is another basket case around here.  
  
Ginny tried to take deep breaths, remembering what was inside the old Black house.  
  
I know, she whispered, Im just worried.  
  
I know you are Gin, we all are.  
  
Its just that, we have each other, Mom, Dad, you and me, Fred and George-- Harry has nobody, hes all alone.  
  
Ron pulled Ginny into a brotherly hug, and Ginny could feel herself beginning to calm, but her heart still raced.  
  
I am gonna go upstairs, tell mom I will be down by lunch, said Ginny, as she made her way to the Black House Staircase, Wait, what was it mom wanted to tell me?  
  
Oh, nothing important, said Ron, Oh and Gin?  
  
Yeah?, asked Ginny, turning around.  
  
Tell him that were here…all of us.  
  
Ginny smiled and headed back up stairs to write to the poor boy, that at that moment was writing back. 


End file.
